


【云云众深】欲望穿刺

by maoliangxin



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:46:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24535615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maoliangxin/pseuds/maoliangxin
Summary: 欲望曾有边界。而他们早已沿着这无尽头的路走下去。
Relationships: 云云众深, 嘎深, 龙深
Kudos: 27





	【云云众深】欲望穿刺

1.

周深和郑云龙前后脚进了浴室，阿云嘎不放心地歪头向里看：“不许背着我再做一次哦。”

门内飘出一高一低的两句“才不会。”后啪地关上。

阿云嘎的担心完全没必要。郑云龙刚从情欲里脱离，很难再次燃起兴趣，更别提周深从不主动取悦他。他们的一起洗澡一直是单纯的字面意义。

周深双手和膝盖触底，跪在浴缸里，臀部翘起，郑云龙扶着他的腰帮他清理。郑云龙手大，指头长，动作简单粗暴，进出间刮着敏感脆弱的内里，酸麻胀痛。周深回头，眼睛瞪得圆圆的：“上次不就说了，你轻点儿嘛。”

郑云龙抬眼，对上一双还泛着红的眼圈。他没说话，但手上配合地放轻了力道。

周深回过头去，咕哝：“还有，你每次做都太用力了，我又不是个假人能随便你摆弄，有时候真的很痛诶……”

郑云龙不以为意地笑：“看你反应不是挺好的？”

周深强调道：“温柔一点我反应会更好！”他顿了顿，小声嘟囔，“不过这么久了，我也确实习惯了……”

郑云龙回想起三个月前他们第一次做爱的情景。周深被阿云嘎按着后脑压在他腿间。阿云嘎软声诱哄：深深乖，帮大龙舔一舔好不好？周深该有多喜欢阿云嘎，才愿意给一个只见过几面的男人口交，压抑着自己抗拒的本能，笨拙又努力地吮吸他。

周深被他抵着喉咙根填满整个口腔，难受得呜咽流泪的表情，他现在还记忆犹新。那也是他在所有被阿云嘎给予的情事中第一次感到无比兴奋。

郑云龙盯着手指埋进去的地方，把不属于周深的所有液体仔仔细细地挖出来。他慢声说：“嗯，习惯就好。”

周深撇嘴笑了笑，语气像在自嘲：“不习惯能怎么办呢？”

“希望你能一直这么喜欢嘎子吧。”他将手指抽出来，拍拍对方的腰示意，“好了。”

周深转过身坐在浴缸里，看向他，认真道：“我也有努力喜欢你。”

他有些茫然：“啊？不需要啊。”

周深说：“既然你们在分享我，那我也可以和嘎子哥分享你吧？请你平等地看待我们俩，他可是把你和我看得同样重要哦。”

这样的想法倒是有趣。郑云龙反问：“那你平等地看待我们俩了？”

“现在倒是还没有。”周深坦荡荡，“但是我在努力啊。”

郑云龙沉默片刻，耸耸肩：“随你便。”

  
阿云嘎会把自己所有喜欢的东西无条件分给郑云龙一半。只因为是阿云嘎珍视的东西，郑云龙也同样珍视。他从小对音乐以外的东西都不怎么感兴趣，托阿云嘎的福，也算是接触了很多其他方面的事物，全面健康地长大了。

大二时的某一天，阿云嘎把一个漂亮女孩介绍给他，他对恋爱毫无兴趣，还以为阿云嘎要撮合他们，直接了断地说不需要。阿云嘎说：她喜欢我，我也挺喜欢她的，我希望我们三个能在一起。

阿云嘎想分享恋人。

他觉得这样的想法太过分。

阿云嘎说：我问她了，她觉得可以的，你呢，你愿意吗？

这是一个糟糕的开头。

他从阿云嘎那里第无数次获得一半——这次是一个人。

阿云嘎对女孩说：希望你能像喜欢我一样喜欢大龙。

郑云龙不在乎是否被喜欢，他能因为阿云嘎而去喜欢这个女孩就足够了。

事情不总是顺利的。女孩在三人行的第二个月就变了心——她来找郑云龙，说：我已经跟阿云嘎提分手了。我喜欢你，我们在一起吧？

郑云龙对她的感情瞬间消失。

他说：我喜欢你只是因为嘎子喜欢你。既然这样，我们没有在一起的理由了。

周深是他们的第一个男性恋人，也是唯一一个明明很讨厌三人行仍然硬着头皮逼自己接受的人。

周深就是喜欢阿云嘎喜欢到这种程度。

这样稳定的情感让郑云龙感到安心。

  
2.

阿云嘎国外出差一个多月，周深基本上没再来过郑云龙家。

唯一一次是两天前，周深晚上十二点多来敲门要留宿，理由是刚在旁边影城看完电影，没地铁了又不想坐车。

今天他又来了。

郑云龙回头看了眼钟，晚上九点半。他双手抱臂站在门口垂眼看周深：“什么事儿？”

周深露出一个笑容：“下班和同事们去吃了顿烧烤，蛮好吃的，来给你送点。”说着便举起手里的纸袋晃了晃。

郑云龙侧身示意他进来。

他们围坐在茶几的一角，随便聊了聊最近有趣的事。郑云龙提供了几罐啤酒，周深难得也喝了不少。盘腿坐在地毯上吃完，周深看样子有些醉了，眼神迷离，郑云龙正收拾着桌子，他就缠上来要抱。推推搡搡之间，酱汁撒了郑云龙一身。郑云龙按捺住心里的火气，把他揪起来拖到卫生间摁着洗漱。

周深本来也没多醉，洗漱完就完全清醒了。跟在郑云龙身后乖乖去房间睡觉。

对年轻人来说十点半还早，他们背对背躺在床上，都没睡。郑云龙突然说：“要做吗？”

“好。”周深回答的干脆。

郑云龙弯了弯嘴角，回头看他：“你来是为了这个吧？”

周深不说话了，大半张脸埋在枕头里。

郑云龙说：“当你默认。”起身，下床去开灯。

“没必要开灯吧？”

他去抽屉里找出相机，摆弄两下打开，开始目测角度，回应道：“拍个视频。”

周深腾地坐起：“什么？”

“给嘎子。”郑云龙慢悠悠地解释，“嘎子前两天说太寂寞了，特别想跟你玩phone sex，不过时差问题不好实现，后来我们就商量，我要是有机会跟你做，就拍个视频发给他，好让他排解一下。”

周深难以置信：“那他怎么不跟我说？”

“跟深深说的话，他肯定不睡觉也要陪我，我心疼他。”郑云龙面无表情地模仿阿云嘎的语气，调整镜头摆好相机，“这是他的原话。”

“那肯定要陪他做啊……”

郑云龙从抽屉里拿出一管润滑剂和一个安全套。周深看着他走过来，咽下后边半句话，急急忙忙表态，“我不拍。”

他坐到床边：“不信我说的？”

“不是。我信。但是……”

“嗯？”

周深垂下眼睛，食指挠了挠脸颊，犹豫道：“拍视频有点太羞耻了吧……”

话未落音，他被郑云龙捧住了脸。帅哥那双要命的漂亮桃花眼盯着他，纵然他对这种美色攻击通常无动于衷。

“你跟嘎子没这样过？”

周深皱眉，柔软的颊肉被对方的手挤着，嘴巴嘟起：“没有啊！”

郑云龙的眼睛微微睁大：“那就是第一次。这个第一次给我了，难得啊。”

周深一听，后背都泛了热，连忙抓他的手腕，想把自己脸蛋的支配权夺回来，这却对他几乎没有影响。他左手扣住周深的后脑勺，右手捏着他的下巴，低头吻下去。

周深短促地闷哼了一声，立刻被对方的舌头攻破防线，湿滑有力的舌撬开他的牙关钻了进来。

“呼嗯……郑云龙……”

周深平时叫他“龙哥”，恼了或者羞了就叫他“郑云龙”。他自己也不太清楚原因，但总觉得这一点有些难以言表的可爱。他忍住笑，把周深那气急败坏的几个音节吃进嘴里。

周深两手放在他的胸口抵着形成第二道防线。郑云龙捏着他的下颌更深入地吻下去，勾逗他的小舌。

周深吻技奇差无比，跟他接吻的最大乐趣在于他口腔里敏感处丰富，撩拨那些地方得到的反应非常有趣。郑云龙吮他的舌尖，他推他的胸口的力度就小了些，再用舌头轻巧地舔过他极敏感的上牙膛，他就软软地轻哼，手抓住他胸口的衣服。

下颌被迫张开到极限，嘴里的津液被搅弄出“咕啾咕啾”的水声，周深感觉自己舌根是麻的，头皮是麻的，连腰和尾椎骨都麻了。他平时真没这么容易被撩拨起来，更何况是对象郑云龙，看来确实是太久没做。他被吻得浑身发热，空调开的足仍出了一身薄汗。郑云龙终于放过他的唇舌与之分离，他看郑云龙那吻得鲜红的嘴唇，猜想自己的嘴唇必定更红更肿。

周深嘴巴微张短促地喘，湿润的眼微微眯起，眼尾也泛着情欲的潮红，眉眼间尽是媚态。他不知道自己的表情如何，只后知后觉地发现郑云龙眼神晦暗了些。

“周深。”这两个字在唇齿间细细咬过。

“嗯……”他应声，被推着肩膀压倒在床上。

郑云龙分膝跪在他身前，拉着他的腿将他拽过来，伸手解他的腰带，动作急迫得把他腰都拎了起来，屁股都离开了床面。他从被吻得七荤八素的状态中清醒了些，抓自己的腰带，慌张地说：“哎，等一下啊。”

郑云龙把他的皮带抽出来，扔到地上：“怎么？”

周深又忙去守护自己的裤腰：“不要录视频。”

郑云龙的大手包裹住他的小手：“这可是你的第一次，我可不想错过。”

周深盯着他：“如果录了，肯定会给嘎子哥看的对不对？”

“那当然。”郑云龙把他的裤子拽下来，也随手扔到地上，两条细白的腿慌乱地扑腾了两下。

周深灵光一现，抓住郑云龙的胳膊说：“但这也是我们第一次两个人做。 ”他嗓子甜，字咬的轻，明摆的引诱语气，眼神却坦荡单纯，“你难道不想独占我吗？”

郑云龙手上的动作停住，周深笑了一下。

“有道理……不过也无所谓。”郑云龙实则已经变了想法，但看到周深的表情从得意变为呆滞，心里恶趣味地大笑。他清了清嗓子，说：“大后天是6月27号。”

周深不解：“嗯？”

他说：“我生日。”

周深愣了一下，忙说：“我知道我知道。”

意料之中的反应。他也不生气：“你现在知道了。到时候别忘了送我礼物。”

周深一口答应：“行，后天我来专程送礼好吧？”

目的达到，他露出一个笑：“好。那就不拍了。”

周深指桌上的相机：“放抽屉里。”见郑云龙按他说的做了，他才放下心来，轻轻吐出一口气。

“行了？”郑云龙重新压住他。

“嗯。”周深满意地笑笑，扬扬下巴朝他示意，“来。”

郑云龙从善如流地低头吻他，手将他的内裤扯下去。

郑云龙与阿云嘎做爱的风格大不相同，他不爱弄那些有的没的的小动作逗周深害羞，除了唇舌对别处的亲吻也兴趣缺缺，连扩张都是点到为止。但现在念在周深太久没做的份上，他还是尽可能耐心，想给他足够的扩张。

周深没想到自己竟然有些受不了，郑云龙两根手指进来时他就觉得身体里涨着。指腹摸着穴内的敏感处摩擦，搅动润滑剂弄出水声啧啧，旋转进出之间掀起满满快感，弄得他浑身酥软，下体也硬涨着溢出一股股透明的淫水。

他用小臂挡着自己的眼睛：“那个……我快射了……”

郑云龙下身早就涨的发痛，但还是耐着性子用手指操他，同时不忘套弄他的阴茎，直到他仰头发出一声长长的呻吟，射出浓白的精液。

精液从小腹到胸口星星点点的都是，周深有些发愣：“啊……射了好多……”

郑云龙左手将润滑剂大量挤在自己涨硬的下身，右手捞起周深的腰，对上那穴口，沉了声音说：“忍着点疼……”

近一个月的禁欲让性行为的体验感倒退回最初，紧致得仿佛第一次接受侵犯的小穴被郑云龙巨大的阴茎顶开。缓慢的进入并没有起到缓解疼痛的作用，周深不可控制地发出痛苦的咽音。他向来怕疼，抓着郑云龙手臂的五指用力到指尖都泛了白，眼睛蒙上水气。

郑云龙扶着他的腰，朝自己拉的更近，挺身把性器又送进去一节。周深皱着眉闭上眼，睫毛被泪水濡湿，呼吸抖得厉害。“你慢点儿……”

他回应：“我已经很慢了。”

周深把枕头揉得埋住自己半张脸。“超痛的……啊…你痛死我了……”

“和嘎子第一次就不痛了？”他咬牙说。

“痛啊…但我乐意……呃啊！”周深被郑云龙毫无预兆的一记插入顶得痛到掉了几滴泪，“你果然很差劲…！”

平时拌嘴真不少，床上倒是头一回。郑云龙有些恼火，但看周深睁大着那双湿漉漉的眼睛瞪他，意图凶狠可只显得委屈可怜，反而被撩到了，语气也不重：“我差劲？说这种话你不差劲吗？”

周深身子虽然僵硬，小穴里的肉倒是软热，裹着自己的阴茎微妙地收缩吸咬，就算不动也有持续的快感，而周深因为疼痛一直是痿的。

体验感确实不对等。

郑云龙握着周深的胯，缓慢地动了两下。

“哇啊——要命……”周深呼吸急促，“都说了痛啊！”

“那你想我干嘛？不做了？”

“你但凡有嘎子哥一半温柔——”

郑云龙打断他，恼怒更甚：“现在嘎子在吗？三句不离他。”

“还说我？谁先提起的嘎子哥？”周深不甘示弱。

郑云龙手撑在周深脸庞，他们对视，明明彼此紧密结合着，气氛却称得上剑拔弩张。

郑云龙说：“对你来说我不就是根按摩棒吗？实在想做了才来找我还那么多要求？”

“说的我像渣男一样，你不也差不多！”周深呛回去，“既然都是工具人就不能好好相处吗？我爽了你也爽。”

郑云龙紧紧皱眉，沉默片刻后恢复了面无表情，说：“那别再提嘎子了。你也别那么多抱怨。”

周深搞不懂他那反应是什么意思，也懒得多想，答应道：“你轻点，别胡乱捅来捅去的，我有什么好抱怨的？”

郑云龙抽出下身，把周深的身子翻过去：“跪好，屁股起来。”

周深爬起来，膝盖和手肘支撑住。微凉的润滑剂挤在穴口处，量很大，湿黏一片。硬热重新抵住了后面，硕大的龟头在润滑剂的帮助下顺利顶进来，他疼得浑身发紧，低头咬住枕头。

后入的角度能更充分地顶到前列腺，郑云龙没完全埋入。他握着周深的阴茎套弄，缓慢动胯在入口浅浅抽动，磨蹭几下就拔出去，再重新顶开穴口进入，如此集中且彻底地刺激那要命的一处。周深捂在枕头里的闷哼渐渐一声软过一声。

“好点了？”郑云龙慢慢往更深处顶。

“嗯、嗯…”

“受不了了就说。”

周深有些苦恼似的：“已经……好多了。”

“好。”郑云龙俯身，抱住他的身子，把阴茎全部送进去。

这么久没做，郑云龙比他印象中更长更粗。太大了，涨得他觉得自己整个身体都被塞得满满的。他难耐地侧头，从枕头里现出大半张脸，呼吸顺畅了些，没想到嘴角突然被轻轻亲了一下。他意外地撑起些身子扭头去看，郑云龙漂亮的眼睛里沉着情欲和许多复杂的东西。

这样慢地抽动，郑云龙忍得额头全是细汗，他说：“我没把你当工具人。”

周深没想到他突然来这么一句，轻笑几声。“我不疼了，你可以快一点。”

不疼是假的，不过比起快感可以忍受，何况他是体贴的人。

郑云龙应一声，直起身子，加快了抽插的速度，捅出几声闷哼。他想说让周深叫出来，话到嘴边又换了想法，变成行动，大开大合地操干进去，生生把周深弄得没了忍住声音的余力，随着他的动作高高低低地呻吟。

周深嗓子平日清亮，床上喘起来倒是哑了些，别有韵味，任谁听见这声音都要忍不住兽性。郑云龙也不例外，被撩得阴茎更涨大了几分，涨得周深抓着床单，双腿摇摇欲倒，受不了地说：“你这……怎么又变大了？要命……”

“我才该觉得要命。”郑云龙揉他的臀肉，他手大，两只手能完全抓住。这么小的屁股中间插进他的东西，磨得充血肿胀的穴口被撑开，淋漓地吞吐着巨物，视觉上确实称得上夸张。郑云龙久违地觉得满足，这种满足来源于哪儿他暂且不知。

周深射了，身子软成一滩春水。郑云龙把他翻过来，重新从正面操进去。

“再等我一会儿。”郑云龙说，把下身送进缠绵地吮吸着他的穴肉里。

“好……”周深细声细气地应，大腿直发抖。

所谓的“一会儿”又是新一轮暴风骤雨般的操弄。周深向来不耐操，嘴上答应了，没一会儿又要推他，隐隐带上些哭腔，软软地喘，叫他的名字。

三个人做的时候，周深总会下意识投入阿云嘎的怀抱，不管正在他身体里操他的是谁，受不住了或失神了总要找阿云嘎求安慰。在床上听到周深叫他的名字实在是个新鲜事。

现在郑云龙终于明白了这份满足感的来源。

“周深。”他说，“叫我。”

阿云嘎分享给他很多很多事物，但那些依旧是阿云嘎的所有物。周深和曾经的所有恋人一样，可以拥抱，可以亲吻，也可以做爱。但那是阿云嘎的恋人，不是他的。

可现在，“拥有周深”这个念头让他感到满足。

“龙哥…呜嗯……龙哥……”

不属于他的人。

越界的欲望。

周深。

郑云龙喘息很沉，他低头吻周深，吃下那一声声呼唤。

前后弄得周深又射了一次，精水已经很稀薄了。郑云龙也射了，他抽出下身，把安全套摘了，打个结扔到地上。周深脱力地瘫软在床上，眯着眼睛看他的动作，直到他撸着下身又顶上来，慌张地支起身子：“不是吧……还来？”

“嗯，我只射了一次。”

“可是我已经……”

“你满足了就叫停？不合适吧？”

周深没劲儿，蹭着往后退，被轻松拽回来。

“我用手给你……”粗硬的肉棒顶进来，他改口，“别别别，用嘴行了吧？”

“不行。”郑云龙将自己深深地钉进去，穴内的媚肉不知足地缠上来。

“啊啊……别弄前面了，真射不出来了……”

  
郑云龙食髓知味。

两个人做的时候，阿云嘎会不会后悔与他分享周深呢？

他想。

  
6月27号，周一，郑云龙等了一天。晚上九点多周深才登门拜访，左手拎着一眼看出来是蛋糕的方形盒子，右手拎着装着一盆绿植的塑料袋。

周深仰头看着他笑，唱了最后一句歌词，“祝你生日快～乐～”

郑云龙心花怒放，面上却不表露：“怎么才来？”

“我跟你似的不用上班的啊？”周深皱了皱鼻子，举起手里的盒子说，“还没吃蛋糕吧？”

他反手用大拇指指向屋里，说：“嘎子订了一个送来，还没吃完。”

“啊，也是。”周深抿嘴一笑，“早知道就不买了，还挺贵。”

门关上，他们往客厅走。

周深把蛋糕盒交给郑云龙，说：“放冰箱。我去把花摆阳台。”

郑云龙看着他把那盆草拿出来，挑了挑眉：“花？”

“大岩桐。”他一手拖着花盆底部，一手指着丛丛绿叶中隐着的几个嫩绿色花苞，“我看花店里有开了花的，还挺好看的。”

郑云龙问：“那你怎么送我还没开的？”

“那多没意思。养一阵子开花才比较有意义吧？”周深看他一眼，努了努嘴，“我也是有好好想过要送什么，不是随便应付的。”

“那你知道它的花语吗？”郑云龙捏起一片叶子，指腹摩挲叶面。

阿云嘎很爱摆弄花花草草，常跟他讲这些，大岩桐这么冷门的花，阿云嘎讲过并且他能记得确实是巧得很。他说：“欲望。”他看着周深的眼睛，望进去，那里清澈见底，“这个也是好好想过的？”

周深愣了几秒钟，眨眨眼避开目光，尴尬地笑：“啊，我没问花语什么的……”

“送花不问花语……”他笑笑，“不愧是你。”

郑云龙转身往厨房走，周深把花盆放地上，追过去：“什么意思？你干嘛？不喜欢吗？”

郑云龙觉得好笑：“我哪有说不喜欢？”

周深盯着他的脸：“那你怎么不说喜欢？”

“我喜欢。”他说神色认真，“谢谢。”

周深瞬间哑火。

他们走到厨房。郑云龙打开冰箱，挪挪里面的东西，把蛋糕放进去。周深出神地看着郑云龙动作。他对第一次送出去的礼物总是格外在意，于是对那句“不愧是你”耿耿于怀，满心纠结。

“你真喜欢？”

“真喜欢。”郑云龙拍拍他的肩膀。

回到客厅，阿云嘎送的蛋糕在茶几上摆着，精致小巧的一个，吃了一半左右，切割面干干净净。郑云龙在茶几旁盘腿坐下，周深坐到他身边。

“许个愿？”周深说。

郑云龙摇摇头：“蛋糕都吃了。”

“那就是还没许。”

他看向周深，后者抿着嘴笑：“我说对啦？”

郑云龙从来没在乎过这些，而周深和阿云嘎都是挺有仪式感的人。

他看着那半个蛋糕。

许什么愿望呢？

从小到大，不在乎的东西无所谓，在乎的东西都已得到。愿望已经很久没有过了。

在乎的……

他的脑海中同时出现阿云嘎和周深的面孔。第一次见面时阿云嘎介绍道，这就是我老跟你说的，郑云龙，我们从小一块儿长大的。

周深那时还不知道几天后他们三个人就要一起做爱，客客气气地跟他握手，说，龙哥好。

如今想来，当时如果再多相处一段时间，第一次做时周深也不至于那样抵触。

他又想到两天前和周深的情事。周深难得独自出现在他身边。没有阿云嘎，只有他们两人。说说笑笑，亲吻拥抱上床——但是没有恋人的感觉，只勉强有点儿朋友的样子。

不知何时开始，他希望和周深之间真能有点恋人的感觉，他希望他们之间不仅仅只由阿云嘎来维系。

郑云龙看了眼周深，后者正一脸茫然，对上视线后说：“你发什么呆？”

他摇摇头：“想到别的事了。”

周深指了指蛋糕：“许呀。”

“算了，没什么想法。”

“想了那么久竟然没想法？”周深又是摇头又是叹气，“不愧是你。”

他故意想激郑云龙，后者不吃这一套，利索地切了块蛋糕给他：“吃吧。”

周深不怎么喜欢甜食，接过来往嘴里塞了几口，尝到味就不再吃了。两人以高度一致的抱膝坐地姿势看着蛋糕发愁。

“怎么办，完全吃不完啊……”周深说。

郑云龙起身要收拾：“那别吃了。”

他手刚往桌子边儿一撑，周深飞快地挖了一把蛋糕，满手的奶油往他脸上抹。他下意识后退还是晚了一步。“啪叽”一声，他僵在原地，脸上是一个清晰的五指手印。

两人大眼瞪小眼地瞧了两秒，周深发出一阵惊天大爆笑。

“什么啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈太蠢了太蠢了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！！”

周深把作案凶器——那只沾满奶油的手高高举起，要不是靠着沙发绝对已经笑瘫在地。他用干净的手抹眼角笑出的泪花，没等他想再侃郑云龙几句就挨了个蛋糕炮弹，炸得他满脸满胸口都是。他抹把脸一看，郑云龙把剩下的那小半个蛋糕全砸他身上了。郑姓奶油脸笑得五官扭曲，嘴大得一口能吃一个小孩。

周深抓一团胸口的蛋糕残骸扔过去，又气又笑：“你也太狠了吧郑云龙！！！”

“恶心死了别扔我！”郑云龙叫着逃开，那么大块头的男人窜得比猫还快。

郑云龙左脚踩沙发，右脚抬起就要跨越沙发背，蛋糕砸在他的小腿上。周深起身就扑上去抓他的衣服，他一个趔趄，带着背后挂着的周深翻过沙发摔在地上。有地毯也抵不住疼，两声惨叫从客厅扩散开去，他们龇牙咧嘴地倒在地上，半天没缓过劲。

郑云龙扭头看周深，后者在抹脸上的奶油，嘴里哎哟哎哟的，眼眶发红。他心里忽然慌了起来：“哭了？”

“哭个鬼啊！”周深无语地瞪他一眼，“眼睛进奶油了！”

郑云龙放心了，收回目光，也开始抹自己的脸，抹着抹着又傻傻地笑了起来。周深被他魔性的笑声感染了，也跟着笑了一阵。笑到没劲儿，他问：“有什么可高兴的？”

郑云龙说：“啊，就……高兴。”

他支起身，轻吻周深的嘴巴。

周深对着他狼藉一片的脸笑了笑，抬手环住他的脖子，将嘴唇再次送上去。

  
3.

周深下班第一时间赶到阿云嘎家，门铃响了两下，门打开，日思夜想的脸出现在眼前。“嘎子哥——”他抬手圈阿云嘎的脖子，踮脚仰头吻上去。

阿云嘎低笑，被周深吮去了舌头。他拍拍周深的臀部，后者顺势将两条腿接连圈到他腰上来。他稳稳拖住周深，把门关上。周深只顾着细细密密地亲吻他的脸，从额头到眼睛再到鼻子，最后重新回到嘴巴，含含糊糊地在他嘴里哼：“总算回来了，想你……”

阿云嘎揉着周深的屁股将他压在门上，与他额头相抵：“我也想你，深深。”

周深捧着他的脸仔细端详：“你是不是瘦了？”

阿云嘎歪头蹭了蹭他的手心：“嗯，稍微瘦了点儿。”

他担忧地用拇指磨蹭阿云嘎眼下隐隐的青色：“累不累？感觉都憔悴了。”

阿云嘎笑道：“憔悴了？不帅啦？”

“当然帅！”

他们笑着又吻到一起。

一个多月不见，如今两人无异于干柴遇烈火。耳垂被含住，周深软软地哼一声仰起头，吻就往他脖子上流去。他微微睁眼想提醒阿云嘎别留吻痕，一道黑色身影出现在玄关尽头。

郑云龙一身睡衣行头，手里拿一罐啤酒，插着兜：“我说怎么开个门把人开没了。”

周深翻了个白眼，从阿云嘎身上下来：“你有没有眼力见儿啊！”

  
周深在厨房吃番茄，阿云嘎靠着橱柜看他。

“今晚住下来吗？”

“嗯。”他吃掉最后一口，额外叮嘱，“但是不能做，明天我值班，要早起。”

阿云嘎一本正经：“周医生可是大忙人，今天就能见到你已经很好了。”

周深笑着搡一把他的侧腰：“走开啦。”

“不走。”阿云嘎反倒缠上来，环着他的腰，低头凑近，“亲一口总行吧？”

“亲多少口都行。”

他仰头，被阿云嘎舔了下唇。牙关打开迎接，舌头被卷进对方嘴里。阿云嘎吻得温柔，细细地舔吮他的唇舌，逐渐吻得更深入，吻得周深软了身子，攀着他的肩膀低哼。

舌尖分离拉出银丝，唇上挂着暧昧的水渍。周深慢慢平复呼吸，小声说：“虽然不能做……”

阿云嘎饶有兴趣：“但是？”

舌尖舔过下唇，周深抬眼看他，用食指点点嘴唇，又把手从他的衣摆下伸进去，扒住他的裤腰。

周深脸微红：“这个可以的。”

阿云嘎明知故问：“这个是哪个啊？”

周深羞恼地白了他一眼，单膝半跪下去，稍稍撩起些他的衣摆，脸的高度与他的腿根平齐，抬眼看他：“给我吃。”

阿云嘎伸手摸他的脸，撸猫似的用指腹挠了挠他的下巴：“这么主动？”

“嗯哼。”他解开阿云嘎的腰带，拉开拉链，用鼻子碰了碰那裹在内裤里鼓囊囊的一团东西。阿云嘎双手反撑在橱柜边，不着急更不催促，耐心地等他进一步行动。

周深隔着内裤轻轻舔咬，几下就撩拨得那里勃起，顶了个帐篷出来。把内裤拨下去，尺寸惊人的巨物弹出来打在脸上，很轻但清晰的“啪”的一声，他脸瞬间红透了。阿云嘎笑出声。

周深侧头亲了亲那硕大的龟头，软唇含上去，舌尖灵活地在铃口打了个转儿，下移，抵着包皮边儿剥弄。阴茎涨得更大，撑得他下颌完全打开。他慢慢吞进去更多，软热的舌面卷着柱身舔，塞不进嘴里的就用双手扶着撸动。

阿云嘎怎么着也是禁欲已久的人，被细致地吮了几口有些把持不住，呼吸粗重了不少。

周深嘴巴无法闭合，唾液极速分泌来不及咽下，被搅弄得咕啾直响，混合从肉茎里吸出来的淫水黏糊糊地顺着柱身和下巴流。努力舔了一阵子，下半张脸都酸了，阿云嘎还一点儿要射的意思也没有。他抬眼看阿云嘎，含糊地说：“呀…不许忍着不射……”

周深的脸被情欲蒸得绯红，小嘴含着他水润迷蒙的眼眯着看过来，媚态十足。阿云嘎被他那又纯又欲的表情撩得心痒难耐，扶住他的后脑压了压，重新被湿热的口腔包裹。

“没忍，深深再努努力。”

以阿云嘎的尺寸，要全部含进嘴里太过吃力，周深不太受得住深喉，犹豫了一下还是决定试试。他扶着阿云嘎的大腿，一点一点让那粗硬的东西挤进紧窄的喉咙根。他小幅度前后动了动脑袋，泛上一点干呕感觉的同时听到一声低喘。

阿云嘎显然是舒服到了，但还是扶着他的下颌将他往后推。“别勉强，那样多难受？”

周深“啵唧”在那器物的顶端亲了一口，眉眼弯弯笑得极甜：“你舒服不就行了。”

阿云嘎无奈地揉揉他的发顶，故作严肃：“再勉强自己就不做了。”

“好好好——”

他应下，唇舌并用地舔吮那沉甸甸的囊袋，手也不忘握着柱身撸动，吃得专心卖力，弄得整根东西都跟浸了水般湿亮。他侧头用小舌舔舐时，那根似他脸长的阴茎在他面颊上蹭来蹭去，留下黏糊晶亮的液体。

用这么一张清纯的脸做着那么下流的事，真是……

阿云嘎推开周深：“我要射了。”

他对着周深的脸快速套弄自己的阴茎，后者疑惑：“射嘴里也可以啊。”话未落音，一股股浓稠咸腥的精液射在了脸上。

周深被吓了一跳，站起身，用舌尖舔了一点嘴角的精液进嘴，仰头看阿云嘎：“擦擦。”

阿云嘎倾身抽了两张纸，细细为他擦脸，轻声说：“做一次吧？”

周深眼睛瞪得圆圆的：“哇，再带上龙哥？你俩能刮了我半条命，还是饶了我吧。”

阿云嘎把纸团成一团扔在地上，搂他的腰转个了身，将他锁在橱柜边：“不带他，就我们两个。”他努努嘴，把腿挤进周深两腿间，手探下去轻捏他的臀瓣，语气酸溜溜的：“我这一走可一个多月，你们是不是做了好多次？”

周深被他的膝盖顶的踮起脚尖，手也环上他的肩膀。“没有很多次。我们要是做了，龙哥他肯定会跟你说的。”

“那你们只做了一次？”

周深愣了愣：“诶？”

生日前后两个晚上，怎么算也不可能是一次。

“看吧，果然不止一次。”阿云嘎盯着他。

“是只有一次啦。”他把头埋在他胸口，“吃醋了？”

“是吗？”阿云嘎强行捧着周深的脸与之对视，后者心虚地笑了笑。他皱眉，说：“吃醋了，现在就想做一次补回来。”

周深犹豫了一下，答应道：“只能做一次哦，要不然明天我真没法工作了。”

“好。”

阿云嘎托着周深的臀部把他放在橱柜上，撩开他的上衣，低头含住那粉嫩的乳头，手指也不忘捻上另一边。周深瘦，胸口只是薄薄的一点乳肉，捏起来没什么手感，但阿云嘎特别喜欢玩这处，本来毫无感觉的地方玩多了甚至成了敏感带。

阿云嘎舌头来回拨弄硬起来的乳尖，牙时不时轻咬拉扯。周深环着他的脖子揉他后脑短硬的碎发，低低地喘着，随着他的动作声音诚实地起伏。他手上揉捻着，嘴里忽然重重吮吸了一下，周深低叫一声，软着手撒娇般推他肩膀：“疼……”

他转而温柔地舔，舌尖在乳头周围画圈，又引出一点可爱的喘息。周深嗓子也软了：“嘎子哥…可以了……”

周深完全勃起。阿云嘎点点头，拉他下来，扶着他的腰让他转过去：“趴下。”

“不去你房间吗？”周深虽然这样问了，身体倒是非常配合地趴在橱柜上。

阿云嘎褪去他的内外裤，说：“大龙睡得早，在床上做太耽误他。待会儿做完咱睡沙发。”

周深皮肤白皙细腻，腿长臀翘腰细，往那一趴，哪儿哪儿的线条都漂亮得不行。久违了这样美丽的景色，阿云嘎感叹：“哎呀，深深太好看了。”

周深害羞，没回头，吐槽他：“你怎么东一句西一句的。”

阿云嘎笑，拿来橄榄油正往手上倒，郑云龙的声音出现在门口：“不去床上做？”

郑云龙走近。周深扭过头来看他，眼睛是湿的，声音是软的：“怕耽误你睡觉。”

听出周深话里的意思，他挑了挑眉。

阿云嘎垂眼把橄榄油抹在周深的臀间，缓缓挤进一根手指，引出一点闷哼。

“要不要一起？”

郑云龙说：“不了，游戏没打完。”他转身给自己倒杯水，出了厨房。

手指弯起按在内里的敏感处，周深喘了一声：“你明明不想他一起的……”

阿云嘎说：“真一起也没事。”

“一开始你还坚持每次都必须三个人呢。”周深觉得好笑，“哼，现在倒是有占有欲了？”

阿云嘎老老实实接下他的调笑，倾身去蹭他的脸颊：“还不是因为现在喜欢你喜欢得不得了吗？都有点后悔了……”

周深最受不了肉麻的话，不好意思地推开他的脸，小声说：“知道了知道了。”

他笑了笑，手指又挤进去一根，收获一声“慢点”的嗔怪。二指在穴内旋转着撑开，搅弄出湿淋淋的水声，同时阴茎也被握着使了不小的力气套弄，周深字句都开始黏糊起来：“还没好吗……？”

阿云嘎说：“没。这一阵子都没怎么做，不好好扩张得疼死你。”

周深闷闷地应了一声，可前后要命处都被持续不断地刺激，弄得他腿脚直发软。他难耐地小声呻吟，直到隐隐有了射精的感觉，忍不住晃起了腰。

阿云嘎问：“要射了吗？”

他应声：“嗯……”

突然响起一声清脆的巴掌声，右半边屁股虽然不太疼但有点发热，他狠狠颤抖了一下，羞得扭头大叫：“哇！你干嘛！”

“是不是很好玩儿？”

“好玩个鬼啊！谁告诉你会好玩的！”

阿云嘎握着自己的阴茎贴上那湿滑的穴口，轻轻顶了一下，把周深顶往前走了一小步。

“是情趣嘛，我网上看的。”

周深紧张地等待着被进入，声音都小了下来：“别看那些奇奇怪怪的东西。”

阿云嘎应一声，又在他臀尖上打了一巴掌，手法使然，不疼，只是声音响。白皙的臀肉果冻似的震颤着，渐渐透出粉红色，看起来莫名可口。周深又羞又气，直起身子想反抗，却立刻被抓住手腕摁在背后压住。

阿云嘎咬他的耳垂：“这是惩罚。”

周深吃痛地叫了一声。“什么啊？”

他低声问：“为什么要撒谎说只做了一次？”

“……”周深连忙解释，“龙哥不是跟你说——”他愣了愣，话至一半戛然而止。

“继续说。”

“呃……”

“因为大龙说一次，你就也说一次，对吗？”

周深不说话了。

阿云嘎叹了口气：“撒谎倒是没所谓啦，毕竟我都看得出来。但我是不是说过至少这方面坦诚一点，你们也同意了？”

“是……”

“我们三个人之间，尤其是这种事，有什么好隐瞒的？”

周深委屈地说：“那你问龙哥啊，我哪知道他为什么……”

“那你为什么跟着他说？”阿云嘎打断他，“看来你们关系已经很好了。”

“没有。”他蔫了吧唧地摇头：“对不起……”

“原谅你，希望是最后一次。你也知道你自己不会撒谎对吧？”阿云嘎轻轻拍了拍他的屁股，说，“但是该惩罚还是要惩罚的。”

“嘎子哥，不、啊——！”

屁股上的一点痛暂且不说，主要是那清脆响亮的巴掌声太可怕。周深羞得浑身发麻，他挣扎了两下，阿云嘎反而伸手撸动他临近崩溃的阴茎。

“别！不要！”

“哪边不要？”

他眼里蓄起泪花，声音颤抖：“我错了！别打了……”

阿云嘎没理他，重重地拍上来，同时另一只手从根部用力撸到顶部。一股股精液从阿云嘎的指间射出，周深身子绷紧一阵，软下来后把脸埋在双臂里不动了。

阿云嘎环抱住他，用嘴蹭他的耳朵：“深深。”

周深不理他，呼吸还急促着。他侧头，轻轻把周深的胳膊扒开，这才看到一张满是泪水的脸。他心口一紧，连忙去帮周深抹泪。“打两下怎么哭成这样了？”

周深不理他，闭上眼睛努力忍住不哭，但泪水依旧不停地流。他彻底慌了：“对不起对不起，别不理我。”

周深愤愤用手背擦擦眼泪，哽咽着说：“我都认错了…还打…有必要吗……”他话说一半又摈不住眼泪了，咬着嘴唇憋得身子一颤一颤的。其实比起生气更多的是委屈和羞耻，毕竟二十五六岁的男人被这样打屁股，任谁都受不了，更何况阿云嘎不仅打他还把他同时撸到高潮射精。

阿云嘎知道自己做的太过了，后悔得要命，抓着周深的肩膀把他翻过来，吻他的脸颊和嘴唇，软着声音道歉：“对不起，我做错了，不该打你，对不起。”

周深看着他：“还有，凭什么龙哥没事，你就只罚我啊？”

他抿了抿嘴唇，犹豫着说：“他不在乎什么，就是见不得你被罚，这样他就……”

周深一听，更委屈了：“唉呀我怎么这么惨啊……”

他连忙又道歉：“对不起对不起。要不你打我？”

周深瞪他：“我都说了讨厌这样，肯定不会这么对你啊！你个傻子！”

他一时无言以对，羞愧地抱住周深，闷闷地说，“对不起……”

“好了好了。”周深吸了吸鼻子，环住他的脖子，“不做了吗？”

阿云嘎抬眼，小心地问：“你还愿意吗？”

周深破涕为笑：“如果就这么不了了之的话就太尴尬了，那不是像我没原谅你一样吗？”

太温柔太体贴了。

阿云嘎感觉心里被羽毛挠着似的发痒。

他低头贴上周深的唇，极致温柔地勾出他的舌头缠绵深吻。周深抬起一条腿缠在他腰上，他扶着自己的阴茎蹭那还湿滑着的地方，试着顶进去。周深在他刚送进去整个龟头时就呜咽起来，屁股绷得紧紧的。他被那过分紧致的地方夹的发疼，轻轻抚周深的背：“放松，深深。夹太紧了。”

“好……”

虽然这样答应了下来，说放松就放松也不实际。小穴还是紧紧地绞着里面的东西。

“疼吗？”

“还好……没关系。”

被那样软热会吸的穴肉夹着，阿云嘎艰难地克制自己，慢慢抽动下身。周深尽力放松，把身体的支配权交出去。巨大的阴茎涨满他，进出之间磨得敏感的内里又酥又麻，他喘了两口气，抬手揽阿云嘎的脖子求吻。

阿云嘎手垫在周深背后，确保他不会被硌到，逐渐加大抽插的幅度。周深适应了他的阴茎，只觉得饱涨而不觉疼，被顶得浑身酥软，抱着他的脖子咿咿呀呀地呻吟。

小穴逐渐被操熟了，肉棒进出之间捅着穴里的淫水噗嗤噗嗤地直响。周深额头鼻尖都是汗，腿根发抖，细声细气地说：“我要射了……”

阿云嘎说：“不行，还不能射。”

周深茫然：“啊……？”

“我们得一起射。”阿云嘎抓住他的阴茎，拇指堵住顶端，“快了，等一会儿。”

周深正想问为什么要堵住，阿云嘎就用行动告诉了他——阴茎大力操干进来，九浅一深几乎次次碾过敏感处。他被着要命的快感刺激得浑身发麻，手胡乱抓挠阿云嘎的背。可他指甲短，现在又被操得没了力气，手指在皮肤上滑动就像猫儿的肉垫在磨蹭，阿云嘎丝毫没受影响。

强烈的射精欲望无处排遣，他难受地叫阿云嘎放开，却立刻被吻住。后者压着他又捣弄了许久，久到他受不住想打人了，那手指才总算移开。一股热流在体内爆开，他抱紧阿云嘎同时迎来高潮。

阿云嘎轻轻吮吸周深的锁骨，留下一个小小的吻痕。“你不会喜欢大龙超过我吧？”他低声说。

周深呼吸还不稳，看他：“这是什么话？当然不会啊。”

阿云嘎垂眸掩去目光。

出差回来之后，他立刻发现了郑云龙对周深态度的不同，具体是怎样他说不上来，只是有了莫名的危机感。而这份危机感在他发现周深下意识帮郑云龙圆谎后再次加重，压的他心慌。

周深会不会喜欢郑云龙超过他？毕竟类似的事以前确实发生过。他从前不在乎，一来是他不够喜欢，二来是郑云龙根本不在乎。

而周深完全打破了这两个条件。

他从小到大都以和郑云龙分享事事为乐，直到现在才发现，哪怕是面对郑云龙，自己的字典里仍然有自私二字。

“你是我的恋人。”阿云嘎把这几个字咬得极为清晰，“多分给我一点点爱不过分吧？”

周深无奈地笑了笑，扬起下巴吻他。

“我爱你很多。”

  
4.

周末通常是三个人一起做爱，多半在郑云龙家，非常淫乱地做半个晚上，有时甚至做到凌晨天蒙蒙亮。

郑云龙大开大合地抽插那高热的小穴，每一次都把过分粗长的阴茎全部顶进去，胯把那柔软的臀都撞得微微发红。周深除了呻吟喘息完全没了别的余裕，偏偏嘴被阿云嘎的阴茎填满了，搅碎声音的同时也限制了他的呼吸，让他恍然间觉得自己连呼吸都被掌控了。

阿云嘎放过了周深的嘴唇，周深得救了似的大口大口呼吸，涎水顺着舌尖滴滴答答地落下。

“感觉深深每次和你做反应都特别好。”阿云嘎刚握住周深的阴茎就被射了一脸。他挑了挑眉，随手抹去那些白浊，“射得这么快啊。”

“我还得一会儿。”郑云龙把周深的胯抬起来些，又抽插了两下，捅出弱弱的呻吟和响亮粘稠的水声。

阿云嘎凑近些看他们交合处，问：“你说我能一起插进去吗？”

“啊？”郑云龙被这话惊到了。

周深都听在耳朵里，挣扎着支起身子：“不行……”

阿云嘎说：“理论上可以吧，Gay片里例子也不少。”

郑云龙按了按周深的穴口，试着从边缘挤进了食指指尖，确定道：“今天确实软多了。”

“我、我肯定不行啊，别……”周深身子没劲儿，往前爬了两步又被拉着腰抓回来。

“今天状态这么好，稍微试一试吧。”阿云嘎分膝跪在他身前，两手握住他的膝窝抬起。郑云龙托着他的臀部撤出些下身，给阿云嘎留出进入的空间。

周深害怕得直摇头：“不要不要……不行的……”

蓄势待发的肉棒抵住湿润柔软的后穴，用了相当大的力气向里推。入口被撑得越来越大，周深开始感觉到疼，抓着阿云嘎肩膀的手用力到指节泛白。

“疼、嘎子哥……太疼了……”

阿云嘎轻轻吻他的嘴唇：“没事的，已经进去了，再等一下……”

周深哀求道：“不行……真的、啊…求你了……”

阿云嘎揉他的后脑，温柔地哄道：“太疼了就咬我肩膀，我们慢慢来。”

多亏先前被两个人操得够软了，润滑液也足够多，小穴容纳了这两根粗长的东西，紧紧地箍着他们抽搐。周深觉得自己被撑到极限，疼得浑身没劲儿，牙根打颤，咬都咬不下去。

两根阴茎开始慢慢抽动，时而一起进入将后穴撑到最大，时而交替一下下顶到最深。被湿软的穴肉包裹的同时还有下身之间的摩擦，快感可观。两人都非常克制地缓慢抽动下身，努力放慢节奏好让周深尽快适应。

周深的双腿已经完全失去了支撑作用，身体的重量完全交付给前后两人，他无法控制自己的身子，只能被托着臀部被迫吞吐那两根巨物，趴在阿云嘎肩上直哭，言语从断断续续地拒绝逐渐变得无意义。

郑云龙舔吻他的颈侧：“还疼吗？”

周深都听在耳朵里，也想回答，但是舌头不听使唤似的，他除了呜咽呻吟只能蹦出几个单词。

“应该不疼了，他这硬了。”阿云嘎看着周深，“是不是啊深深？”

周深又是点头又是摇头，太过强势猛烈的抽插让周深分不清究竟是疼痛还是快感，他嗯嗯啊啊地喘着，混乱不堪，几乎无法思考。

阿云嘎和郑云龙交换了一个眼神，默契地同时加快抽动下身的频率。周深呻吟拔高了一个度，又陡然下降，哑哑地散开。

阿云嘎吻他遍布泪痕的脸颊，吻他的唇边的小痣：“很舒服吧？”

“啊…啊啊……舒呜…舒服……”

郑云龙吻他的耳垂：“还要吗？”

“嗯……要…啊…操我……”

欲望曾有边界。

阿云嘎把下巴放在周深肩上，吻上郑云龙的嘴唇。郑云龙愣了愣，回给他一个短暂而浓烈的吻。

而他们早就踏过这边界，沿着无尽头的路走下去。

周深的阴茎跳动着，一点一点喷出稀薄的精液。

“他快射不出来了。”郑云龙掂了掂他半软下去的东西。

“呜呜……啊…嗯、嗯……”

阿云嘎挺腰进得更深。“没事。啊，深深这个表情太色了…”

  
郑云龙难得玩会儿手机却紧紧皱着眉头，十分钟后他放下手机，看向在一旁吃冰淇淋的周深：“谁说大岩桐好养的？开花前后都要算着时间施肥，好麻烦。”

周深吮了吮勺子，说：“嫌麻烦让嘎子哥养啊，你等着它开花儿呗。”

他愣住，一脸不可置信。

这反应让周深意外：“反正你们什么东西不都分享吗？”

“当然不是。我们只分享特别喜欢的东西。”

“我知道啊。”这下轮到周深发愣了，他撇着嘴想了一会儿，盯着郑云龙说：“哦，意思是你不喜欢那花儿呗。”

郑云龙否认：“谁说的？”

“哈？”周深冲他伸出手，“花还给我，我自己抱回家养。”

他一把推开周深的手：“送我了就是我的东西。”最后四个字还特意咬了重音。

周深翻了个白眼：“关键是你又不喜欢，养坏了不是浪费吗？”

“我没说我不喜欢……”郑云龙立刻说，“我会跟嘎子一起养的。”

周深无语：“搞什么啊……”

  
5.

那盆大岩桐开了五朵花。火红的花镶着白边簇拥着，精精神神的相当漂亮。郑云龙通知了周深和阿云嘎，两人一前一后风风火火地赶来赏花。

周深凑近闻了闻，有些失望：“啊，怎么不香啊？”

阿云嘎回：“就算有味道也很淡，中看不中闻。”

三人围着小小的花盆大眼瞪小眼。

郑云龙说：“好看还不够吗！”

“够够够！”另外两人附和道。

—END—

**Author's Note:**

> 最后对这个三人行设定稍微说明一下吧（主要是双云）都是废话，不看也罢(ꈍᴗꈍ)
> 
> 我这里的云云众深中，双云之间是最无法分割、牢不可破的。他们从小就在一起生活，嘎喜欢把自己所爱事物分给龙一半，希望能让龙快乐（因为龙总是兴趣缺缺的样子），他的付出也是收获（龙因他快乐会让他很满足），他一直没有危机感，是因为他能拥有实实在在的一半，他手里是抓得住的。
> 
> 人的感情不能完全劈成相等的两半，这就是三人行最主要的矛盾。
> 
> 一直以来恋人在嘎心里的地位远远低于龙，就算恋人更喜欢龙他也不在乎，因为这影响不了双云之间的关系，不值一提。深一开始也是这样被如常对待的。但后来深的地位在双云心里变得很高了，他们都像在乎对方一样在乎深，于是龙变得想要真正的一半，嘎也开始有危机感。他们都知道对半分是不可能的，就有了偶尔独占一会儿深的想法。（不觉得有点小性感吗？）但双云是爱对方的，所以不会真正做出打破这岌岌可危的平衡的行动，三人行是最好的状态。
> 
> PS：双云的那部分感情介于爱情和亲情之间，虽然没有上床的想法，但如果做的话大概也是非常自然（谁是攻无所谓啦，反正他们在我这儿是不可能搞起来的…


End file.
